Stranger Things Have Happened
by Sakura Lily 16
Summary: My life, and my appearance have changed forever. Nothing is as I thought it was. What I believed to be true was just a cover story, I am not who I thought I was. Impossible has become possible, but hey, stranger things have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this plotline. **

A picture is worth a thousand words, and a painting is worth a million. Photos are instant, while paintings take time. In the time span of a moment a single brush stroke is made.

The shiny glass look of a photograph could never compare to the beauty of a painting made by man and brush. Each swipe of the brush against the canvas tells another story. It shows what the artist sees.

I see myself in both photographs and paintings, and each time I look different than before. Whether it is my hair growing longer or darker, my skin turning into alabaster, or my eyes getting darker. Never is my appearance the same. My reflection in a mirror has much the same results. I never look like myself, for I do not know what I really look like.

When I was younger my hair was gold, now it is a chocolate brown. My eyes a vibrant green, they sued to be a dull blue color. I used to have a healthy brown undertone to my skin, but now I don't even hold the faintest tan to my flesh.

I have researched this, and there is no explanation as to why my body does what it does I have been to doctors, and even world renowned specialists, but no one can tell me why this is happening.

In two weeks I return to school, my sixth year attending. I received my class schedule last week, and had my books and other materials delivered to my home. I have scheduled for a cab to pick me up and take me to the train station. My parents are not here to see me off this year; they are at a dental conference in France right now.

I am used to having to go through this every year, my parents are never around. They are always at work or at some conference in a foreign country. They haven't really been around since I received my first letter when I was eleven. They could not seem to comprehend the fact that their daughter was a witch. I cannot help what I am, and I know that it is unnatural to them. But shouldn't they at least try to understand me?

I know that for the past five years I have told everyone at school that my parents are loving, and the best of the bunch, but really they are not. They are not the model parents that I make them out to be. What kind of model parent abandons their only child?

Honestly since these changes have occurred I am not completely sure that I am their child. Nothing adds up right. As school I have researched muggle-borns, and I don't match up. While they are able to produce and use magic, it has never been reported that they could learn as quickly as I do, or that they could become so advanced. They do not hold enough magical capability in their blood. Yes, it all goes back to the blood, not the person themselves. I guess after all these years the pure-bloods were right with what they believed. Or at least they were half right. While muggle-borns do not learn at a fast rate, they still learn, but after a while of not being successful they give up, and that is what makes their magical ability weak, it's not just the blood. It is in the mind as well.

Each and every time my parents are out I look around the family home—more like mansion—for anything that mentions me. For my birth, my mother's pregnancy. So far I have found nothing. I can't even find my birth certificate. I know the quickest way would be to ask them, but in order to do that; they would actually have to be here.

I dream about what my life would be like if the Grangers weren't my parents. I know that it seems horrible that I do such a thing, but who could blame me, they have practically abandoned me. The people I envision as my parents never have a face; it is always blank, or kept out of my sight. I feel as though I really know them, and I can't quite put my finger on it.

I write in this journal more than what is considered healthy. I use it as an escape, a way to clear my head. This little book I hold in my hand is who I am, what I truly believe in. I do not know what I would be like if I did not have such a thing. I hide everything from everyone, even Harry and Ron. I cannot afford to be myself around others; I would be considered more of a freak than I am now.

Now I just have to find out the truth about myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the plotline. **

My cab will be here in just a few minutes to take me to the train station, to take me to Hogwarts. My trunk and carryon bag are sitting by the front door, waiting there for me to pick them up. I can't believe that after this year I have just one more left at school.

Within the hour the cab has come and picked me up and taken me to the station. And I have already gotten my things aboard the train and am sitting in my usual compartment, waiting for Harry and Ron to arrive. I know that the train does not leave for another two hours, but the only way to get a good seat is to get here early. Harry and Ron have yet to figure this out, always getting here within minutes of the train pulling away from the platform.

Only a handful of people are here, mostly first years with their parents, both of which are nervous about sending their child away for months at a time. I remember that first time I ever laid eyes on this magnificent train…although I did not have my parents to enjoy the moment with me. I was here all alone, eleven years old, about to go somewhere I have never heard of before the few weeks prior. It was frightening, but exciting at the same time. I would not change my decision to getting on the magical red train for anything.

I curl up in my seat, my back against the window, a large book in my lap. My eyes reading the text faster than one would think humanly possible. This is one of the reasons why I do so well in school; I read so quickly that I can get through all of the material needed in a short amount of time. It also helps that I have a photographic memory, which can be a blessing and a curse at the same time. Remembering what I want, and the things I wish to forget.

Not long after getting comfortable I can hear the voice of the vile person that has tormented me since first year, Draco Malfoy. He is the worst of the worst, he is the vilest person I know here at Hogwarts, well he is tied with Professor Snape. It's not that he's completely bad; it's just his attitude, which I would bet was drilled into him starting when he was born. Things like that one cannot help but conform to, just out of principle. Honestly I think if he would give people a chance, and vice versa, he would be a pleasant person to be around.

I hear the latch on the compartment door come undone, and the slight squeak as it slides open. I know it is him; he has a distinct scent, I swear it has to be a very potent cologne. It is not unpleasant, just overpowering. It's like warm cinnamon, fresh pine, and a hint of natural male scent. It is of the highest quality without a doubt.

I do not even have to look up from my book to know that he has poked his head into my compartment. He is just there, no doubt staring at me, thinking of vile things to say to me. He has never said one pleasant thing to me in the five, almost six, years that I have known him. And it is all because I am a muggle-born, or a mudblood in his eyes. That is all I will ever be to the wizards of the higher society. That will never change because I cannot change my blood or who I am.

Flipping the page of my book I greet him, not even looking up to see his face. "Hello Draco. Is there anything I can do for you?"

I can hear him sneer, and when he speaks I can hear the smirk on his face. "Yes, mudblood, you can. You can pack up your things and get out of my compartment. And never show your face in here again."

Turning the page again, "Well Malfoy, I cannot do that. You have no claim on this compartment, it is free for anyone. I was here first, and here I will stay. Now if you don't mind I would like to read in peace." I turn the page again.

He pulls the book out of my grasp, "Don't you dare speak to me in that manner, I am your superior. You have to listen to what I say."

"Please give me back my book."

"No, I don't think I will."

I finally look up at him, and what I see turns me speechless. His platinum blond hair is no longer gelled back and is hanging over his face, right over his eyes. His eyes are the most beautiful silver-blue color, I could easily get lost in them. He is tall, over six feet easily. His cheek bones high and his chin defined. Honestly, he looks like a mortal Adonis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. All I own is the plotline.**

_I finally look up at him, and what I see turns me speechless. His platinum blond hair is no longer gelled back and is hanging over his face, right over his eyes. His eyes are the most beautiful silver-blue color, I could easily get lost in them. He is tall, over six feet easily. His cheek bones high and his chin defined. Honestly, he looks like a mortal Adonis. _

I have never seen him look like this, he almost seems normal. He does not look like he has for the last five years or so, he looks different. I cannot put my finger on the reason why he is different. Be as it may, it might just be in the appearance department, not the person as a whole.

"Please, give me back my book. I would like to finish it before the train pulls out for Hogwarts. Before Harry and Ron get here and try to distract me." I speak calmly, not getting angry at all. I don't think I could be angry with him until I know what is so different about him. If I am angry at him I would want to stay away from him, but that is the least of what I want right now. I need to stay close in order to figure this thing out.

His eyes widen as I speak, clearly he is not used to someone speaking to him like that. He looks down at the book in his hands, taking in the size of it. "There is no possible way you could finish this before the train pulls out of the station. It's easily three thousand pages long."

I let out a light laugh, covering my smile with my hand. "Three thousand seven hundred and four to be exact. It's just light reading really. And for your information, I can read such a long text in such a short amount of time. It's not that difficult for me, though I might not finish before we pull out."

He cocks his eye brow, "Why?"

"Harry and Ron, they have made it their mission to distract me with mindless stories while traveling to the castle. They say I do enough reading in the summer and at school that I should take a break. It doesn't really matter I guess because I just get up and go join Ginny in her compartment. At least she lets me read in peace."

"There is no possible way you can read that gigantic book in two hours. It just cant be done." I can tell that he is still puzzled over how I can read such a long book in such a short amount of time.

"Have you ever heard of speed-reading Malfoy?"

He shakes his head, "No, but I have heard of spells that can make someone read quickly. But you are a goody-two-shoes and you would never break the rule about using magic outside of school."

"I don't use magic to read, I never have. I just read very quickly. I don't know how I learned to do it, it just comes natural to me. If I would have to guess, it must come from me having a photographic memory. Though it could just come from me reading so much."

I watch his jaw drop a few inches below where it should be. I can tell that he has never met someone that could accomplish such a feat without magic. "How do you do it?"

I let out another soft laugh, which was not exactly the reply I was expecting. "I don't know how I do it, I just do. It comes naturally to me I guess. I just can't explain it. I'm sorry."

Without saying a word he sits on the bench across from me, I have no idea what he is thinking now. He is just a mystery to me, especially now. "Well…this explains why you do so well in school. It really explains why you are such a know-it-all."

"I would appreciate it if you did not call me that, to me it feels like an insult. If you do need to address me, please use my given name. You do know it don't you, its Hermione. Just as yours is Draco." His jaw drops again, though I am not sure if it ever went back up from the first time it fell.

He closes his mouth and just stares at me, and I don't know why. "You do not act the same now as you do in class…why is that? I just cant seem to figure you out at all. Please enlighten me, and yes I did say please."

I smile, "You are not the same as you are in class either you know. You are so much more carefree now. It's like you are an entirely different person now. You are just a complete mystery to me. I have this aching need to figure you out, and if I don't it will haunt me until I do. I just cant put my finger on it, but I know something has happened to make you change your views of me, and it happened before you came into this compartment." I sit up right on the bench, and scoot over so I am directly across from him. I look him in the eyes then turn my gaze over to the window, watching the smoke from the train float by. "And yes, you were right, I am not the same as I am at school. Things have happened over the past few months…well really over the past few years, and it just hit its peak three weeks ago. Yes my intelligence is hard to match, and yes I do seem like a know-it-all, but that is only through actual study, not magic. I have just had a lot of spare time in my life to learn, more so in the past five, almost six, years. My life is not as perfect as some have been led to believe."

I do not take my eyes away from the scene outside of the window, but I do not need to in order to know that he has stood up and is taking the short step over to my side of the compartment. I feel the cushion dip down as he sits, giving in under his weight. "You do not need to tell me if you do not wish to do so." He lays a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it softly, "Whatever you tell me now I will not breathe a word of it. I will not tell anyone or anything what you have told me, if only you would do the same for what I have said." His hand leaves my shoulder, and I can hear it lightly hit the part of bench that is between us. "For if my father finds out I am acting in such a manner…I would hate to even think about what he would do to me. His minor punishments to me, would seem like torture to anyone else."

I whip my head around to face him when he said that, "I would never do anything to endanger you. If you keep my confidences, then I will do the same with yours." I look at his hand resting between us, "You know Draco, you aren't so bad after all. You just put up a front when around people who could relay information about your behavior to your father. And after what you said, I have no doubt the threat of punishment made you as callous as you were…or are, I am not sure yet. With threat of all but torture, I would do the exact same." I gently touch the tips of my fingers to that hand between us, "You are one of the bravest people I know, Draco Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this plotline.**

_I whip my head around to face him when he said that, "I would never do anything to endanger you. If you keep my confidences, then I will do the same with yours." I look at his hand resting between us, "You know Draco, you aren't so bad after all. You just put up a front when around people who could relay information about your behavior to your father. And after what you said, I have no doubt the threat of punishment made you as callous as you were…or are, I am not sure yet. With threat of all but torture, I would do the exact same." I gently touch the tips of my fingers to that hand between us, "You are one of the bravest people I know, Draco Malfoy."_

"You would not do something that would bring me pain? I thought that was what you and your two little friends wanted." It is my turn to let my jaw drop, how the hell could he think I would do such a thing, to anyone?

"How could you even suggest that I would do something that would deliberately put someone in a position to that would make them suffer? It is Harry and Ron that wish for your demise, not me. I could never want that pain inflicted on anyone…except for maybe Voldemort. Now that bastard deserves all the pain in the world for what he has done." I take my hand off of his, clenching it into a fist at the thought of that vile creature that dares to walk among the living after what he has done to the world.

His hand grips mine, gently easing it out of the fist. "You cant blame me for thinking what I did, you have been part of the group that has tried to do nothing but ruin my life here at Hogwarts. Sure you never really did anything…besides hitting me back in third year. By the way, that really hurt, you have a decent right hook." I loosen my hand even more at this.

I look up at his face, clasping his hand in mine. "I know that I have not given you any reason for changing what you have thought about me, but that does not mean you should just make assumptions about people you have not take the time to understand. Even after you have insulted me, and others like me, year after year, I do nothing to you. I do not say a word. Yes the things you have said hurt, but that would be no reason for me to retaliate." I brush the fingers of my other hand across his cheek, "I am sorry for hitting you, you know. I was just angry at what was happening to Buckbeak. He was an innocent creature, he just felt threatened. No offense, but you were the stupid one to approach without taking the necessary precautions. You were the reason he attacked."

His other hand catches mine when it is brushing against his cheek, "I realized that same thing after you punched me. You really knocked some sense into me that day. But as you now know, I had to act the way I did. My father has spies hidden in the school to monitor my behavior, I could not slip up for a moment without the looming threat of punishment hanging over my shoulder."

I tear my hand, and my gaze from him. "Why are you being so kind to me now? Why all of a sudden, I just don't understand this at all. You confuse me to no end Draco."

I can hear him take in a breath, no doubt trying to figure out how to answer me. "You are not the same person I have known for nearly six years. You are completely different right now. Even though I do not know you well, I can tell that something is bothering you."

I tense up, if someone who does not really know me can see that something is wrong, what will the people who really know me think? I star out the window again, "Things are different for me now. I don't know what to make of my life anymore. I don't know what to believe."

"What do you mean? How could it be different for you now?"

"I have done hours of research on muggle-borns, and how well they can control magic. My ability of control is unheard of for a muggle-born witch. Things have just been adding up lately, and I am beginning to believe that I am not the Granger's daughter, at least not by blood." My eyes go blank as my thoughts recede into the depths of my mind.

"What would make you think that?"

I keep my blank stare focused on the world outside of the train. "I look nothing like them, or anyone else in the family. I am the only one with that can use magic, before my eleventh birthday we all thought magic was just a myth. There is nothing in my home recording my mother's pregnancy, I couldn't even find my birth certificate. There is no record of my birth." I turn around to face him, a stray tear traveling down my face. "There are no pictures of me as a baby, nothing. It's like I did not exist before the age of three. It makes sense that I am not their daughter, they do not love me like a parent would…when I received my letter six years ago they wanted nothing to do with me. Each and every year I have had to gather my things and find a way to the train station by myself. They are always out of town…country more like it. They want nothing to do with me, and this part of my life."

He gently wipes away my tear, his arm going around my shoulder. "Shh…everything is going to be alright. If you want I will do whatever I can to help you figure this thing out."

I look up at his eyes, "You would risk your own safety to help me? Why would you do such a thing?"

He pulls me closer to him. "You are such a strong person, you always have been in the time I have known you. And to see you in such a state is not something I would want for anyone. To not know the truth, to not know who you really are. I would risk everything to help the only one to ever stand up to me. I would do whatever to help the only one that has ever treated me as a person that is not my father. I have always been thought of as Lucius' son, never Draco. And you are the only one to notice that I am not him."

"Then I ask for your help, I need to know who I am."


End file.
